


Many Strings One Fate

by YoonsMoch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bang Chan-centric, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chan is edgy, Chan is stuck in the past, Dark Magic, Demon possession, Demons, Fallen Angels, Fantasy gang, Felix is cursed, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Hybrids, Insomniac Bang Chan, JUNGKOOK IS DEAD, Lack of self worth, M/M, Magic, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mischief, Platonic Relationships, Religious Cults, Rouge mages, SKZ gang, Sad boi, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Swearing, Trust Issues, Vampires, Werewolves, building Chan’s trust, clings onto chan, dark themes, first half is slice of life, fox spirits, jimin is the only human, lots of swearing, mentions of other Kpop idols, namjin is the only romantic relationship, nature spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonsMoch/pseuds/YoonsMoch
Summary: After, the death of his lover Chan was broken. Believing he would never find peace again, but somehow he finds him building up a family. Ending up on going a life changing journey. Will he find comfort in them or ruin all his hard work?Original known as: Panic Room ! //[REWRITING]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. I Am Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan gets one hell of a morning

The moon was high tonight this didn’t mean well. He had to get home soon. Who knows what will happen he can’t waste a second not even a breath, but he was too late. Like always the screaming had started. Then it was followed by fast footsteps, in the distance he could see little flickers of flames. They were coming faster than he anticipated.

When he finally reached to the field of flowers there he saw it. The massacre those fowl humans had done. There in the middle being surrounded laid a high elf dressed in white, but the purity of it has been stained red. Even the flowers were tainted, no longer their colors visible. The elf sensed his presence and looked up in shock. His face was severely beaten up. It appeared a black eye was already forming on his left eye. His nose was dripping in blood which was the same blood being smeared around his face. A once perfectly pale skin now red and purple from all the injuries. Yet, he still had enough energy to shout, “Chan! Leave please!” His voice was ruff from all the previous screaming he had done. Chan was frozen he didn’t know what to do. Should he fight? Should he run? He was useless.

“Shut up! You traitor!” A man snapped back and proceeded to grab a long spear. Chan knew what was coming, but his body dare not move itself despite begging for him to at least do something. Though, it was to late yet again. The spear was jabbed right into the elf’s neck letting out a sickening noise. The blood began to rush out even quicker than before leaving the elf to choke on his own blood. He was gasping for air, but each breath was stopped by blood. Then the man decided this wasn’t good enough for his sadistic needs so he retrieved the spear and jabbed it right on top of his head. This ended him, right as soon the spear made it way through, all movement stopped. His mouth left hanging open allowing the spear to be visible at the back of his throat. His eyes immediately dimmed to an ashy brown no longer the ones that were once filled with life and warmth. 

The man raised the spear up with the body still attached, the group around him started to give praise. To him this was some wicked game and killing was only apart of it.

Chan still being in the same position stared at the dead elf. No longer was this the high elf Chan knew, but nothing more than a corpse. 

With the moon being at its highest point. He felt something deep within him snap. An emotion he never felt in so long, a driving hunger. The last thing he heard was a howl followed by silence.

-

“Woojin!” Chan jolted awake causing him to hit his head against a wooden board that was hanging from the top bunk. “Ah! Fuck!” He cursed rubbing his forehead. He really should do something about it, but he knows he’ll forget.

Falling back into his bed, he stared at the bunk above him. He sighed disappointed with last nights sleep. Chan at least hoped for some changes, but it’s the same dream as always, being forced to relive it no matter how many attempts he tries to change it. But memories can never be altered so nothing works. Altogether Chan just gave up on sleep and will only sleep twice a week. If he even feels like it. Borderline insomnia as the humans call it. 

Turning his head slightly he caught a glance of the wall clock ticking, it was 5 in the morning. Like always never getting the bare minimum, but who cares? He had no one to watch over him then again he shouldn’t say that. Maybe the spirit of his lover was watching him turn into a huge depressing piece of shit. But those were hopes he wished never existed. Yet something deep within him told Chan otherwise those probably were his dumb animal instincts. Those dumb instincts he wished were ripped out of him. Those same instincts didn’t sense the impending doom of his lover. That’s what he hated about himself.

Actually his “thoughts” were the worst part about himself. They wouldn’t leave him alone and developed a few months after his lover’s death. If he were being honest here they were more like voices telling him to bad deeds. Almost everything he does his voices would have their two cents. ‘Why are you eating?’ ‘Even if you do that, no one would love you’ ‘Just forget about it’ ‘If you’re feeling pain then you’re doing good’

“If” It’s always if this if that! Giving the poor werewolf more situations to worry about even though he knows they’ll never come to fruition. But the fact of him being a werewolf means there’s still a high possibility of it happening. So in conclusion it was pointless and he just accepted the voices and would justify their actions on his worst days. It was sickening, why should he justify these ugly thoughts? Though he knew why it was because he had nothing to hope for. Chan had no drive and these ‘thought’ gave him at least something so he did whatever they told him to do. Eat less? Sure. Break his arm? Gladly. Die? No. 

Strangely that was the only thing he’ll refuse to do. Maybe he was to prideful for death. Another thing as well was that he feels like he has something uncompleted to complete. Maybe it was his vengeance to the one’s that killed Woojin off, but that probably was it. Nothing more, kill the humans then himself. Simple as that. He’ll forever be remembered as by that one crazy mutt who tried to kill the king. Those were a majority of his ideas. Always thinking of dumb ideas that can and will get himself killed. The fact that they were fueled by grief and anger didn’t make it any better. Not to mention Chan never left the grieving stage and it’s been three years. Three years of mental torture, blaming himself and losing his sense of self. It felt like his mind was running a marathon with all kinds of ideas. Squeezing his eyes shut Chan could see every possible of how his life could end. His body began to tense up and felt his chest begin to tighten up, he wanted to throw up.

Then he blanked. No more ideas were running around. He lost his train of thought. It was just peacefully quiet in his mind, nothing was there anymore. Chan slowly opened his eyes regaining his surroundings, his body seemed to calm down as well. Taking in a deep breath and letting out he put a hand on his forehead feeling the fuzziness. He groaned realizing what just happened. Chan is currently experiencing what he would call a burnout. It would usually happens whenever he thinks too much and fortunately it happened this morning.

“Man, I’m helpless” Chan spoke to himself, letting his voice ring throughout the empty room. Experiencing a burnout right now? what a joke. Apparently he can’t even handle himself. Whenever burnouts do happen this meant his ability to think and make decisions were hindered. That also means he had to wait and cool down before making decisions. If Chan did try to early he would just see white and receive a massive headache. On the plus side though, the ‘thoughts’ also stop for awhile. In his case this was more like “a blessing yet a curse” type of ordeal.

So wrapping up his so call thoughts it was about time he get up from his bed and into the kitchen to try and eat something.

Swinging his body off his bed, he looked over to the clock again. It read seven’o clock, so that would mean Chan was in his head for about two hours. If it weren’t for his sudden burnout he would be in there for more. After checking the hour, Chan sluggish moved towards the mirror. 

Once standing in front of the mirror he was ashamed. Werewolves next to vampires were known for having neat fur and a well kept appearance especially their human forms. But for Chan he was well the opposite. Much like always his face was written in exhaustion. Heavy bags accompanied it with his eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep. Even his ember eyes were dull. His skin was way paler than usual it looked like a sick man’s body. Placing a hand on his face he could feel how much fat he lost. His cheeks were sunken in and his jawline was protruding more. Disgusted he moved to his lower half. Lifting up his shirt to check on his abdomen. Being a werewolf had its perks to say the least. His body was always muscular no matter how much he ate, he’ll never gain unless he works out. But today or these past few days he noticed how his body was beginning to get frail. The striking abs he once had were soon losing their volume. His arms were thinning out and same goes for his legs. It was a pitiful sight for Chan and he hated it. But he knew it was his fault for getting to this state. 

Another thing he hated was his hair. His once blond curly hair was now a rat’s nest. It was overdue for a hair cut, but he didn’t have enough willpower to get himself one so he let it be and this was the result. Always getting in the way of his line of sight and shedding everywhere. Speaking of shedding god knows how his werewolf self actually looked like, but was to afraid to turn and see how much collateral damage he did.

Pulling his shirt down he went to his closet. Upon opening it he was met with bundles of black clothes. The only thing that was remotely colorful was his flower crown that Woojin made for him. Sadly though the flowers were dying so the colors had faded a bit, but Chan refused to throw it away. He was desperate to cling onto any memory that wasn’t painful. Shifting his gaze away from the crown he went on and picked out an outfit for today. 

Looking through his clothes he best decided hiding a majority of his frame would ease Chan’s guilt. Ending up wearing a cloak, a black shirt, some black jeans and a scarf to cover his face. Looking back at the mirror Chan was quite pleased at his choice of outfit, but that was because he couldn’t see himself. Although covering his frame did lessen the guilt doesn’t mean it was gone. Staring at his reflection Chan felt like he wasn’t looking at the same person. 

“What am I doing..” Letting out a sad sigh and playing with the ends of the scarf. He tried to distract himself, but because of burnout he saw nothing, but white in his mind. Staying in that position for awhile he felt a bubbling anger in his chest. With no other way to release it Chan grabbed the scarf and harshly pulled it out of his neck. The burn it left satisfied his rage and passed like a breeze, but he knew if he didn’t head downstairs immediately something would break. Being emotional unstable was also another thing werewolves have unfortunately.

Stepping outside he was met with an obstacle Chan did not want to deal with today, a plight of stairs that he hated with a burning malice. For whatever reason he could never make it down without falling, tripping or straight up yeeting his whole body. It’s as if some entity is purposely making Chan do this. “I don’t want to deal with you right now. You hear me?” He told the stairs, but knew it was useless. Taking in a deep breath he prepared himself, not even taking the first step he had already lost his balance. Chan was sent flying and rolled down the stairs. Hitting his head with each step and saying almost every curse word in the book. Finally reaching the bottom he landed flat on the ground like a starfish. “What did I say...” He hissed before standing up. His joints ached, but that was something he was use too, thankfully the kitchen was literally next to the stairs so it wasn’t painful of a walk.

Before waddling into the kitchen Chan looked around the living room, it was pretty bland. There were two couches, one in front of a fire place and the other against the wall, but for some reason the whole atmosphere was off. He couldn’t placed his finger on it, it wasn’t bad nor was it good. Still it felt like he was suppose to expect something. Forgetting about the food he slowly made his way to the living room. His fingertips grazed the couches’s seats. They felt cold and empty like someone was missing. “Oh right..” he whispered. He was missing his lover again like usual. Shaking his head at his silly mistake Chan straighten his back and began to walk towards the kitchen before he felt a small tug on his finger. Looking down he was met with a bright thin yellow string, but what was odd was that the string was radiating magic. Lifting his hand Chan examined the string a bit more. The first thing he noticed was the scent it was giving off. It reeked that of blood, very pungent, but ignoring the horrid smell the more he found an underlining scent. Behind the blood was the scent of fresh pine trees. The next thing he uncovered was the magic itself. One thing was for sure this magic didn’t belong to a human. The magic was dark and violent like a demon’s. This unexpectedly sent shivers down Chan’s spine, what if this random string of fate was gonna make him pair up with a demon? No way in hell was that gonna happen. From what he remembers is that demons were ruthless and would suck the life force out of any creature. Another thing was he wasn’t ready to move on. 

While Chan was carefully in his thoughts he felt another tug, but he dismissed it. Then came another tug, but it was stronger and made Chan fall to the floor. “Holy fuck-“ 

Falling flat on his face he felt yet again another tug, but it was softer. Snapping his head towards the source he saw the string being connected to the couch. “What” He muttered before the string pulled him closer to the couch. Once at the couch he saw nothing, but the scent was more visible. Confused he got a bit closer to it, maybe the magic was hidden within the pillows. Removing all pillows again there was nothing except for the string, but it seemed like the string wasn’t tied to the couch and more like a guideline. Suddenly he heard a voice.

“The name’s Changbin” The voice spoke.

This freaked him out. Who the hell was Changbin? Why was he hearing this? Why his couch? Why did he have this string on his finger? With many questions he got onto his knees and pressed his ear into the seat. Hoping more information will come, but it didn’t. Though the string stayed and in fact glowed a bit brighter as if it was telling him something. Now Chan was truly confused, but something deep within him told him to keep that information close. Changbin was the name he had to remember, but who was he? It did sound like he just met the guy so maybe soon he would meet him. “Sounds like-“ Before Chan got to finish his sentence he suddenly felt a pounding migraine. 

“Crap.. I overdid it..” He whined. Chan unfortunately without knowing tried to think which resulted in a painful migraine. He waited for it to pass and thankfully it only lasted for a few seconds, but to Chan it felt like ages. Once it was over he knew he couldn’t use his brain to come up with solutions. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he began to rise from his position until it spoke again.

“Let me go please!” Changbin cried out. “Please! I’m harmless!” Chan flinched at his pleads. He wanted to help he really did, but his pessimistic self thinks it’s his fault for getting into trouble and needed to face the consequences. Wincing from the sounds Chan turned his back to the couch, but he didn’t move. He just stared at the wall across from him really unsure of what to do. 

As if on cue the room grew silent, all noises outside came to an abrupt stop. The air became stale. Every breathe Chan drew in as painful, it felt like shards like glass piercing his lungs. He was startled he didn’t know why the atmosphere suddenly shifted. He saw how some black was leaking in from the wall in front of him. “What the-“ He assumed his mind was probably playing with him. Til he felt a huge wave of magic course through his body and it wasn’t friendly. Letting out a scream he felt his skin rip apart then the very same scent of blood filled his nose. Soon his vision began to darken with the world spinning around him, it was so maddening. He didn’t know why this was happening to him. “Please stop!” Chan chokes out. How badly did Chan wanted to throw up after each wave a new one would come and it wouldn’t stop. It was overwhelming him. 

On his knees, with the little vision he had left, he saw how the ground would glitch. It would shift into grass then back to his hard wooden floor. Before he could say anything three figures appeared his in living room, but their figures flickered meaning they weren’t actually here. Nonetheless Chan watched it unfold. 

It started off with the supposedly Changbin guy, he didn’t know because he was wearing a cloak. He was walking around appearing to be lost. He walked around for a few more minutes til he came across two human knights. Chan growled at the sight of them. Not getting the same memo Changbin walked up to them and asked for directions. “Excuse me” His voice was ruff. 

The two knights turned around. “Yes?”

“I’m a bit lost perhaps you could tell me where to go?” 

Both of them gave a side eye to each other. Coughing, he looked at Changbin with sharp eyes full blown knowing he wasn’t human. “Sure? Where ya heading?” 

Taken back from the question Changbin looked flustered. “Oh! I’m sorry I can’t tell you..” He muttered. 

Now the knights looked at each with amusement, looked like they hit the jackpot. The other one, he was a bit shorter than the other assuming he was younger. Placed an arm around Changbin this of course startled him. But with a small smirk he told Changbin. “Hey don’t worry! Well help you anyway! Just come with us” Chan wanted to rip both of their spines out right then and there because he knew this was a trap, but again not getting the memo Changbin followed them. Poor boy was to naive because the next thing he knew, he was getting the shit beaten out of him. Then followed the same cries Chan heard before, but now with a visual. It pained him to see this poor kid being treated like this. With one last outcry the image flickered away leaving Chan alone. After seeing that horrible visual Chan dam knew well he had to save that kid. Slamming his fist against the floor, he stood up and looked at the string. The string was the same, but the magic had slightly changed. Instead of intense it became more melancholy.

Chan rubbed his temples as he felt pressure. He knew his emotions were truly reaching their limit. He could feel his veins popping out of his head. If it weren’t for his self control he would’ve shifted by now. But that wasn’t the point now, the point is he had to save the kid and if he wanted to save this kid he knew he had to keep it low key. And the only way of not being caught he had to hide his true nature, meaning his ember eyes. 

After a few minutes he returned with his pair of sunglasses on, feeling a bit safer and confident. Now he turned his attention to the front door. The previous steps were easy to follow through, but now he had to get that ass out that door. Chan sighed dreading this moment. Walking up to the door he placed his hand on the door knob and a sudden wave of warm energy hit him. Unlike before where the magic overwhelmed him, this time it was easier on him and instead the scent of blood the scent of fresh pines filled up his senses. Closing his eyes he dug through the energy and soon pinpointed at what he was feeling. It was the feeling change. It did make sense as to why he was feeling this way. For starters he was gonna save this random person he never met and has this string of fate on his finger insisting. Moreover he was gonna do something big. Ever since that fateful day of meeting Woojin his life became idle. Always staying by his side letting him handle whatever Chan wanted to do, without violence. But now he’s here ready to risk his tail and seemed like his burnout had faded away because he could feel his ‘thoughts’ creeping in. Chan knew he had to get out of here fast.

Genteelly turning the doorknob and cracking the door ever so slightly open, the sunlight was quick to enter. Even with sunlight entering, Chan saw everything around him suddenly turn black. He pulled back from the doorknob watching it be consume by the dark. “Oh! For fucks sake!” He cried out. Charging at the door he slammed himself against it hoping it would break open, but it didn’t. Chan continued to do this before the door disappear into the void. He was trapped. He didn’t understand why this was happening- No, he knew why. His ‘thoughts’ had figured out what was happening. They understood he was trying to escape without their consent. So they warp his mind and are making him see this! This was all fake, but why did it feel so real? 

Suddenly he felt himself shaking uncontrollably, looking down he saw his hands shake with so much fear Chan thought they might fall off. Never in his life had he experienced this type of dark or fear. This fear he felt was gut-wrenching, he felt his insides go up in flames it was terrible. His senses were put on full blast. He could hear every sound, smell every creature in the distance, see everything. It was overloading him. Chan tried to call out, but he couldn’t his voice was missing.

At this point Chan began to hyperventilate, but there was no sound. He had to figure out how he could escape this mess. He went through this many times, but why. Why? Why is it so hard right now! “Cmon you can do this..” Trying to encourage himself. Then the voices began to pile up. 

‘No you can’t’ 

A voice spoke.

‘Give up’ 

Then another.

“I can’t-“ 

‘Go back inside’ 

And another.

The pressure also began to rise, he could feel it behind his eyes. It was harming him. Collapsing from the pressure, he felt his body becoming deadly cold. His eyes slowly closing. Maybe he should listen to them maybe they’ll be nicer to him. 

“Hey Chan” A familiar voice spoke. “You know better than to sleep on the floor” 

Soon a couple of fingers brushed Chan’s face. They were warm and he could feel the warmth spreading. His eyes fluttered open and he was face to face with a familiar face. He did nothing, but gaze. It was so sudden and so many emotions came over him. Woojin was in front of him. The same Woojin before his demise. “Woojin” Chan whispered not believing at what he was seeing. 

“Hey there puppy, need some help?” 

Still star struck he just nodded. Woojin let out a small chuckle and Chan swears it was the most precious thing in the world. Before he knew it he was standing up, still surrounded by darkness, but he wasn’t afraid he had his light, his Woojin. 

Then the door merge out of the darkness he was able to leave. Looking at the door then back to his lover Chan suddenly felt a pit of guilt in his stomach. 

Woojin reading his mind. “It’s ok I won’t be your only light, now go save them” He said patting Chan’s back.

Not fully registering his words Chan went up to the door and pulled it wide open. Not looking back he ran, he ran out of there. He could feel the darkness try to pull him back, but he resisted. He couldn’t see where he was going, but it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed like it was all over the place and the pacing was very fast. Also tried to cram to much info unfortunately, but next chapter will be smoother hopefully


	2. First String

He couldn’t see anything while running out the front door, but he knew for certain it felt right. Though this feeling didn’t last long, because the next thing Chan knew was that he ultimately tripped over a rock and face planted on the ground. A werewolf was beaten up by a rock. How embarrassing though it didn’t bother Chan much as he stood up and checked his surroundings. As excepted nobody was here. Letting out a sigh he brushed off the dirt from his jeans and cloak and started to make his way onto the path. Ignoring the dark pulse the house was radiating behind him. 

Following the string was easy, all he had to do was follow it simple, right? Not in the fashion Chan had hoped for because apparently if he strayed even a little too far, the string would pull with so much force that he would face plant again. It happened at least about three times and it wasn’t fun he could feel a bruise forming on his right cheek and also had somewhat a huge bump on his forehead. 

As he was getting up from the ground after being thrown for the fourth time, Chan touched the bump to check on it, but only ended up wincing at the pain. He was losing his temper. If this string pulls one more time he swears he gonna hang himself with it. Unfortunately, the string read Chan’s mind and pulled him, but it didn’t stop. It continued to pull him until he was jogging because if he had any intention to stop he would be dragged and he wasn’t up for that. So he let himself be pulled by the string. 

This went on for quite awhile and he was done and didn’t care for what he was about to say. “Where the fuck are you pulling me to!” No response not even a glow. “I swear to- huh?” The string stopped pulling as he was nearing the ending of the forest or so he thought.

Walking towards the two huge trees stranding side by side with a gap between them. He noticed how beyond this forest line there was a hill and looking down he saw the market he would go to time to time. “But why would you?- Oh, he’s here isn’t he?” The string glowed and sent a positive wave of energy through Chan. Still looking down he hummed in agreement. “Well since he’s there I should fine another way of getting down there” As he turned his back and began to make his way back to the forest. He noticed how the string wasn’t in front of him, this confused him. Shouldn’t he find another way? Well the string had other plans because it began to pull Chan very slowly towards the hill and it was a steep one mine you. 

Realizing what the string wanted Chan to do, he began to tug on it trying to stop it, but it wouldn’t work. Then he started to plead. “Wait! That’s hella steep! I could hurt myself! Even if that’s a shortcut I’m not doing it!” He kept pleading til he was right at the edge of it that’s when it stopped pulling. “Oh man thank god you listened..” Placing a hand on his chest and letting out a heavy sigh of relief. 

Then the string gave one last pull sending Chan rolling down the hill. “FUCK” As he rolled down the hill watching a blurry mixture of trees and sky. The adrenaline kicked in and using the speed of the rolling he was able to lift himself up in the air for a few seconds before getting on all fours. Running down the hill was way better than rolling down and Chan haven’t felt so alive in forever. However things didn’t last long because of the rate Chan was going at, he wasn’t able to stop nor see the trees coming closer. Sadly, it was too late because he had crashed into the tree penetrating it with his head sticking out on the other side. 

Groaning in pain his mind felt fuzzy and with the adrenaline still present so with a little bit of strength he was able to free himself. “God fuck... I’m never gonna do that again even if it feels good” The string glowed in a series of clicks mimicking a pattern of laugher. 

“Oh you found that funny huh? Well that’s good to know I can be clown for ya” He muttered.

Barely having time to recover from the tree crash the string pulled Chan away and onto the path again.

-

After stumbling through the forest Chan was met with a huge arc gate. It was decorated in little white flowers that he knew way to well. The flowers were round and would shimmer in the sunlight and moonlight. With very delicate petals in sunlight that would become transparent. Chan sighed at the sight, it was beautiful, but they brought up terrible memories of his past. Looking down while running a hand through his hair he walked trying to avoid them from his line of sight. 

Though he was stopped by two guards that he didn’t see coming. “Excuse me what’s your business here?” The first guard spoke. 

This caused him his head to snap upward. “Oh, I’m here for some food” He responded calmly. 

“Well I don’t know if you have heard, but we have new rules” 

Tilting his head a bit like a confused dog. “Rules what do you mean?” 

“There’s been a few sightings of monsters in this area and as you know these monsters can sometimes look human. Due to their hybrid heritage” The guard explained. While he was talking Chan was internally freaking out. What if they discover he wasn’t human? Would they try to capture him? Sell him? No, what if they tried to make him go back into his old business! He can’t go back there! He can’t-

“Sir!” 

“Huh? Yes?” Crap Chan had completely blanked on them. 

“Are you okay? You weren’t responding” 

“Oh yes I’m fine.. It’s just when you mentioned how there were some creatures possibly in this area I got worried because I do live near the forest” 

Both of the guards were silent taking in what he just said. He was scared what if they already found out. Chan was beginning to blank again before he felt a hand on his shoulder looking at the hand then to the body who it was connected to. He saw how it was the second guard giving Chan a simple smile, but there was no reassurance in it. What a con he thought. “It’s gonna be okay sir. Us and the others will take care of it” 

Chan could only nod and pretend a worried look of a normal commoner. With that it gave him the free ticket of entering of the market without being questioned.

“What a bunch of fucking idiots” Chan chuckled to himself. 

Upon entering the market he was shocked to see the market empty. This market was always thriving with life consider this market specifically was owned by the rich over in the kingdom of the North. Where Chan sadly lived near by. 

While he was wandering around, in the distance he saw the meat stand he would always stop by. The butcher must know why it was so empty today so he made his way over there. And once he was in viewing distance he heard a shout calling for him. “Ah! My boy! What brings you here today? Need some meat?” Having a toothy grin on his face. 

Chan managed a smile before chuckling bitterly. “No no unfortunately I didn’t come here for my meats” 

“Oh. Then why are you here? It is rare for you to come and explore the market”

“I came by to ask why the market is so empty today” 

“Ahh. That makes sense well the reason why it appears empty is because some guards caught a demon and are selling them”

“A demon.?” 

“Yep I heard he’s a real brute, but a good catch” 

A brute? What a load of bullshit Changbin looked like a sweet fella, weak sure, but guess that was the point.

“Do you mind telling me where they’re selling this demon?” 

The butcher nodded before pointing. “Yah right over in the greens section close to the center. That’s where you’ll find the selling” 

“Hm. Thank you very much mate. I’ll see you some other time” He bowed before bolting it. 

“Huh wonder what he wants to do with that? Oh well” he shrugged before turning back to chopping meats.

\- 

He saw the theater stage up ahead and no surprise there was a huge crowd surrounding it. Upon a closer look he saw two royal knights, one had leash around Changbin’s neck. The other knight was shouting something most likely the amount of money they’re looking for this “monster”. As for Changbin himself, Chan couldn’t see him properly due to the long cloak they were wearing. Though it was obvious they were in distress, Chan could smell it. The scent they gave off was caked in fear, very grey he thought. It also had a very rustic smell to it combined with a little chemical, but underneath was the pine smell, but it was very faint. 

The guard that was holding the leash was noticeably losing his patience so in an act of it, he tugged on the leash causing changbin to fall backward, and receive a scolding even though it was the guard’s fault. “Get up you demon!”

The other guard who saw everything let out a sigh he too was beginning to get impatient. “Will someone buy this horrible excuse for a demon? They’ll make a great pet!” Hearing those words made Chan’s blood boiled. A pet? Is that we were to them? A pet? A low subtle growl resonated in Chan’s throat. Then he unexpectedly felt the string lightly pull his fingers in way of telling him to ‘calm down’. He appreciated the gesture and controlled his growl by coughing.

Now he had to figure out a way to get Changbin out of there. Scanning the sea of commoners he could easily tell none of them knew magic. Maybe he could set off a couple of explosions not harmful ones of course, but something to cause smog. So making his move he raised his hand and putting the other behind in his cloak. Now he had to wait for the guard to notice him thankfully it didn’t take to long for them to. “You! In the black cloak! Are you willing to take this animal?” 

“Yes” He said calmly. Within his cloak he was building up some magic to conjure the spell. 

“For how much?” 

“Ahh..” Chan just realized he didn’t bring any money. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have any money” 

“No money? Then no deal!” The man scoffed at Chan. Biting his cheek, he had to improvise quick before it’s to late, but what? Then an idea struck him, Chan knew these scumbags cared about conning people so why not make a white lie? 

“He’s a lesser demon. He shouldn’t cost nothing more than a penny” He rebutted. 

“What was that?” Now this caught the knight off guard, Chan could see the subtle red spread onto his face. If people knew what they were in for then no more money. Now he himself didn’t know Changbin’s true level, but that was besides the point of this. 

“Like I said he’s a lesser demon! Why would you try to make money off such a weak creature?” Chan began to make his way through the crowd till he right in front of the theatre staring at the guard. He could hear the people agreeing with his statements, he was getting somewhere. “Like you said he’s a pet” He spatted in his face and couldn’t help, but grin. His cockiness was getting the best of him. 

“Why you- How dare you talk back at a royal guard! You shall be executed for this!” Chan swears he saw fumes coming out of his ears. 

“And that’s all I need to hear” As soon he finished his statement he snapped his fingers causing multiple explosions to go off in the back especially around the theatre. Chan could hear the screams and fast footsteps of escaping, it seemed like everything was going well. So with no hesitation he grabbed the guard that was in front of him and pulled him down from the stage. Then using the body as a stepping stone Chan was on the stage and just had to sniff out Changbin now. Though it didn’t take to long to catch the pungent smell within the cloud of smoke. Making his way towards the source. He felt a hand on his shoulder that forcefully turning Chan around. Lord and behold it was the guard he had thrown onto the ground with his hand on his sword ready to be drawn, but it seemed like he couldn’t still figure out where Chan was. “Where are you! I know you’re here! I felt you!”

“Kinky, but you’re not my type mate” Was the only thing chan said before hooking the man right at the jaw. He was pretty sure he just dislocated that man’s jaw, but he couldn’t help it. He had to at least bust a human’s ass once in awhile. Anyway time was running out. Leaving the unconscious man on the ground he continued his search. He was near he knew that, but where? Apparently pretty close because Chan accidentally stepped on the demon’s tail. Letting out a wail making Chan startled. 

“Oh- Shit! I’m sorry! But come on!” Linking his arm with the other’s he helped Changbin up, but he didn’t go down without a fight. 

“Let me go!” 

“Mate I’m trying to help so stop!”

Though Changbin didn’t seemed convinced because in a frighten rage he landed a few punches on Chan, but they didn’t do any damage. “Stop! Let me go! Help someone!” 

Letting out an impatient sigh. “First of all you don’t hit someone when they’re trying to help. Second of all! Let me help!” Chan was really on thin ice by now he swears if this dam demon doesn’t let him help, sooner or later he was gonna go crazy. Struggling on picking this boy up an idea had struck him. So wasting no time he picked up Changbin and thrown him over his shoulder. 

“No- Hey!” The demon continued to yell while hitting Chan’s back with his fists.

“Your fault for not listening to me” He huffed before dashing off the stage. Thankfully there weren’t to many people today so leaving with the demon was a walk in the park. Quite literally because the guards at the gate weren’t there. They probably were called for backup back at the theatre, although it was a bit to late because Chan had successfully retrieved the demon and ran off to the forest somewhere near his home. 

Once they were far enough he placed the demon down gently hoping showing he was no threat. Though he knew demons were smarter because with one single shift in energy was enough to set them off. 

In the meantime, Chan got a good look of him. Despite the cloak hiding his body he was able to notice the shape of his face. His cheeks were sunken in, a sharp chin and some nice lips. Though his eyes were covered by his jet black hair, he was able to catch a glimpse of low red quite similar to his embers. “So what are you gonna do with me now?” He spoke snapping Chan out of his daze.

He haven’t thought of this far ahead, what was he gonna do with him? His eyes immediately went to the string and saw the other end attached to Changbin’s finger as well. Though there was no glow no nothing, it was silent. He had to make the final decision. 

“So are you going to sell me? 

Looking down at Changbin he saw how scared he was and it reminded him of a little kid. Seeing Changbin like this reminded Chan of his younger self. He knew what he had to do. Kneeling down so they were eye to eye. “Actually you’re coming with me and I’ll take care of you” he said with smile revealing his dimples.

The demon eyed Chan up and down trying to see if he was telling the truth. “What if you’re not telling the truth and you’re a human?” 

“I promise I’m not” 

“Then prove it” he stated boldly.

“Quite bold aren’t you?” Chan stared at Changbin before putting his arms up. Changbin was quite confused at the gesture, but he didn’t let his guard down without any proof if Chan was truly not a human. Though the next thing he didn’t expect to happen was two fluffy wolf ears popping out his head. He stared in awe at what he was seeing. In an almost in trace state he had a huge desire to pet Chan. Standing up hesitantly he approached him and looked at him with curios eyes.

Chan knew what the other wanted to do, but he was hesitant himself because the only person that was even remotely allowed to pet him was Woojin. But if he didn’t do this he knew Changbin wouldn’t listen to him so bending down to match the demon’s height he gave a smile. He found it funny how short the demon was.

Despite him being a creature made from hellfire, Changbin was actually gentle in petting him. Stroking his hair before moving to his ear even then it was a simple touch before retreating his arm back.

“You’re not human..” He whispered still in awe. 

“Ya I know that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. That name’s Chan”

“I’m Changbin” 

“I know” The string glowed before disappearing into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a chapter! With writer’s block kicking my ass.. T-T   
> But! I did make a timeline for this story so that’s good and it can help remind me what the hell I was typing


	3. Welcome Home?

The walk to Chan’s home was very awkward because neither of them made the effort to strike up a conversation. 

Looking to the side Chan saw how changbin would crouch and have both of his hands in front of his chest making him look severely tiny. He did find this act cute yet weirded out in a way. Changbin was a demon after all, shouldn’t he have a more of a intimidating figure? Or at least a stance? Then again he remembers how he was captured by two guards despite him easily being able to murder their asses. Chan thought it would be best to ask later. 

Speaking of intimidating, Chan saw how Changbin was bent and thought it would be a good idea to tell him about it. He thought if he told him it would show that he cares, right? “Ya know crouching is bad for their back” He teased, but it came out more like a scolding. 

Changbin widen his eyes before it returned to a more neutral state and he muttered a quick sorry. Quickly fixing his posture.

Chan wanted to facepalm himself. He just made the gap between them worse, to Chan it was a clear misunderstanding, but not to Changbin because of his timid nature which he made note of. It became even worse and awkward. This definitely was wearing out his patience. Fortunately the walk to his home was coming to an end. Both arrived at the house, though he did notice how Changbin froze at the sight of it. This made him raise an eyebrow, he assumed maybe Changbin hasn’t been to a house. “You okay?” He asked.

The demon wasn’t okay, he couldn’t stop staring at the house- can he even call it that? There was so much negative energy coming from it, it made him nauseous. Whatever was consuming that house to create that energy was vile. Then he looked over to Chan who was already at the front door acting like he doesn’t even feel the vibe. ‘Can’t he feel it?’ Changbin thought, frowning very displeased. “Hey can’t-“ Before half way through Chan intersected. 

“Oh mind if I can you Binnie?” 

“What?”

“Ya know? A nickname? Do you know what those are?” 

“I know what a nickname is-“ Yet again Chan began to talk over him.

“Great! Binnie it is! Since we’re starting to know each other! Might as well get comfortable right?”

Changbin was far from comfortable, but he was to nervous to speak up about it. So he allowed Chan to call him by whatever dumb nickname. Who knew it was gonna get far worse from here.

Entering the house was proven difficult because as soon as he stepped on the porch, his whole body shivered. But he continued on not wanting to disappoint Chan who was already inside the house somewhere. Upon entering the vile energy was gone in an instant further confusing Changbin. 

The inside of the house itself was quite sad. Looking around he saw how everything was in a monotone color no color to be seen. Even the flowers that were on the kitchen counter were a sad grey, drooping even. Very different from Chan personality. Speaking of Chan where did he go? He couldn’t spot the wolf anywhere. “Hey umm.. where are you?” 

No response, this made changbin anxious. But he dared not move from his spot. So he called out again. Once again no reply. This made his stomach turn uneasy. What if Chan ran off to get guards? But he wouldn’t do that he saved him from those guards.. then again he is a wolf and wolves shouldn’t be trusted. 

While he was in his head he didn’t notice Chan coming closer to him. Til he was right up front of him holding a pile of clothes. 

“Hey- are you okay Binnie?” He frowned. He saw how Changbin’s mannerisms reflected much like of his when he would daze off into his head. Drilling holes into the floor with his hard stare. Or how his pupils would expand or shrink also how his arms where close to his chest in means of comfort. So Chan reached out his hand and placed it on the other’s shoulder. Sadly, the demon reacted violently to the sudden touch and accidentally scratch Chan on his arm also making him drop the bundle. 

“Ah! Fuck!” He yelled. 

Stepping back Changbin realized what he just did and was petrified. He just wounded this person who had good intentions. All because he couldn’t stop his dam worries, he was ashamed of himself and knew he had to apologize, but before saying anything Chan beat him to it. 

“What the fuck! Why the hell did you do that! I was trying to do something nice for you and you fucking scratched me!” A growl slipped from his lips. Thankfully he still had his sunglasses on so no glow was to be seen. But even with his sunglasses the expression on his face was loud and clear, he was pissed off. And this scared Changbin a whole lot. Even so that he began to move backwards and up into a corner subconsciously.

Snapping out his rage Chan was quick to see and picking up the clothes he ran back up stairs. Leaving the demon alone to cry. 

Closing the door behind him, he threw the clothes onto his bed and then sat down with his back against the door. He was afraid this would happen, he was afraid his emotions would get the better of him and they did. Even though was changbin did was an honest mistake. He shouldn’t have scared the poor boy. Letting out a sigh he looked down to the wound that had already healed. One of the many benefits of being a werewolf, but it still didn’t counter out his unstableness.

Then the voices began to pile in. ‘It’s all your fault” 

‘You’re bothering the poor boy’ 

‘He thinks you’re disgusting. Can’t you hear him crying because of you?’ 

In the distance he could faint crying coming from the bottom floor. This made Chan even more mad at himself. He was given the chance to finally make a friend by some unknown string and he had already fucked up. They barely met a few minutes ago and he already made Changbin cry. He probably hates him. Well how couldn’t he? For god sakes he yelled at him for a dumb reason. Throwing his head back he looks at the ceiling. He felt a sudden dark aura creeping from the back of his head. It blurred his senses, but he allowed them to block them. 

Then a sudden wave of anger came over him. It was so intense his body became stiff trapping himself within his own body. It was painful he wanted to scream for help, but then the voices tried to justify this. ‘This is what you get for hurting poor Changbin’ 

‘You deserve this’ 

He deserved this, if they say so then it was true. Even with accepting it his body didn’t calm down it was still harming him. Closing his eyes he felt his body become numb. At least the darkness was comforting. His vision was soon darkening it felt like he was underwater. 

-

Feeling the wall pressed up against his back his legs buckled and he collapsed onto the floor. Each breath was ringing in his ears. This made him feel more anxious not to mention the overall vibe of this home. 

A normal demon would’ve loved this place, but to him it felt like a madhouse. He could feel the darkness leaking from all four corners of the house, the temptations were sickening for the life of him he didn’t understand how someone could live here.

It also didn’t help that he just got yelled at and he doesn’t know how to handle himself after being yelled at. He felt foolish some demon he was.

Then again it wasn’t his fault, was it? 

That dam wolf couldn’t keep his paws to himself, right? 

He doesn’t know anymore. His mind was at war.

Choking out a sob before grabbing the sides of his cloak enveloping himself to feel safe. He can’t lie, he’s scared of Chan and back at the forest the fact he couldn’t see his eyes made him nervous. All he knows that he’s part wolf, but what he doesn’t know if he’s a hybrid or werewolf. Just thinking about it made him shake in fear. But thinking back to the outburst Chan had, Changbin’s suspicions made be correct and a werewolf just claimed him. In all honesty, he would rather let a vampire claim him. At least they’re more civilized unlike werewolves.

In the mist of his crying he felt a strong force come over him. It of course overwhelmed him and he exactly knew where the source of it was coming from. Peering from his arms he saw the stairs that he supposed would lead to Chan’s room. 

That was when he felt the energy become harsher and this made Changbin uncontrollably stand up and run up to the source which was in fact Chan’s room. 

There he stood in front of the door, but he was frozen. He was scared to open the door or even knock, but something deep within him pressured him to check on the wolf. So he lifted his hand up and let it press against the door frame. Then he lifted it up again and knocked. He knocked a few times before stopping. Changbin didn’t even wait a second before trying to retreat back to the living room. 

-

Chan was very deep back in his mind, but he could feel a soft knocking vibration against his head. Lazily opening up his eyes, his body had finally calmed down so adjusting himself, Chan looked back at the door. A few more knocks happened before they stopped. Chan was so spaced out he completely forgotten about Changbin and with no hesitation he opened the door while he was still on the floor. He peeked his head out so see the younger about to leave. 

Both made eye contact and dared not to move. They were startled from each other’s presence. 

Changbin looked away and coughed before speaking in a soft matter, not wanting to piss Chan anymore. “I felt something bad coming from your room and just wanted to check.. if that’s okay with you..”

Chan was left speechless, he didn’t know what to do, but one thing was for sure. He obviously missed the detail where demons could feel shifts in vibes or a person’s energy in general. If his body allowed it he would facepalm himself for being so foolish for letting his emotions overrun him. 

On the other hand, Changbin took Chan’s silence in a negative way and began to back away, but the only thing to back away was towards the stairs. 

“I’m sorry...” He whispered, taking one last step he lost his balance. “Woah!” 

As he was about to fall down the stairs he felt a set of hands wrap around his waist and pull him close. Changbin who was terrified returned the action ignoring the fact he was letting Chan hug him. He was surprised with how warm he was, his chest was hard, but Changbin swears he felt some texture that resembles that of fur. He pushed his face further into the wolf’s chest and then he felt his breathing going in a frenzy pattern. This startled him and he began to cry again making the situation worse. 

“Hey! It’s okay breathe slowly for me okay? Can you do that for me Binnie?” Came Chan’s voice, but it was very low almost a rumble. Though Changbin did what he was told and was able to stabilize his breathing. “I’m gonna pull away okay?”

He just nodded finding no strength in talking. He was pulled away and felt the warmth leave and he let out a whine. Though he still followed Chan’s breathing, not wanting his panic to come again.

After sometime Chan let go of Changbin and went into his room to retrieve a blanket. Changbin was confused by the gesture he didn’t know whether to take it or not, but guess his thoughts reflected onto his face and Chan took the decision to wrap the blanket around his shoulders. As the blanket was fully wrapped he could smell the comfort of Chan’s scent. His scent was truly something. 

He had the obvious musk of a normal animal, but it was very weak. Next to the musk was the scent of a white lily, a little bit of pine cones and with a dash of vanilla bean. This kind of scent wasn’t common for a wolf in fact it was rare. From his time of traveling he of course had come across different types of scents from the strangest to the sweetest. And from what he had gathered, the sweetest scents usually belonged to humans, elves or that of faeries. 

Maybe this wolf wasn’t a wolf? Maybe he was mixed breed? That would explain it for sure. 

Changbin shrugged and thought he would ask Chan later about this strange occurrence. But as he looked around he realized Chan had left him at the top of the second floor. “Chan?” 

Then he heard a loud thump coming from the bottom.

-

After putting the blanket around Changbin, Chan was quick to leave, but not without making a grant exit. He of course fell down the stairs like any other time. Unfortunately, Changbin was here to witness it all in its glory. 

At the bottom, Chan was on his knees and elbows with his ass up in the air, screaming into his hands in embarrassment. 

“Oh my! Are you okay!” Changbin shouted with concern laced in his voice. He was confused as to why Chan fell down the stairs. 

Whipping his head back to the boy, with pure red cheeks. “Y-Yes I’m fine! Don’t worry about me!” He said trying to stand, but ended up falling on his ass. It was an embarrassing scene to say the least, Chan looked like Bambi trying to walk. He couldn’t keep himself standing so he just sat there avoiding eye contact with Changbin. “Actually there’s some clothes in my room you can change into! Why won’t you do that right now?” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Though Changbin raised an eyebrow to his sudden aversion, but he just nodded and entered his room to find the pile. As soon as he left Chan slumped to the ground letting a sigh of relief. He stayed on the ground before finally moving to the kitchen to see if he could do something to distract his mind.

To say the least he was quite shock when he saw Changbin having an attack and he knew it was his fault. So that’s when an idea struck him. Why won’t he try to make some food for Changbin? 

Could demons even eat? Well he was gonna find out that’s for sure.

Upon entering he checked his fridge to find it empty... “Fuck” 

He had no food now what was he gonna give Changbin? That was when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something moving within his cabinets. Approaching the cabinets he could hear a light squeak so he carefully opened to see a squirrel inside eating his food from the fridge. Chan glared at the rodent which in turn startled the crap out of then led it to jump onto Chan’s face. He screamed and fell backwards into a rack of pans. The squirrel continued further to dug their nails into his face.

“You little bitch! Come here!” He roared as he grabbed the rodent. The squirrel screamed in little squeaks and tried to escape by biting into Chan’s hand, but it was no use. “Don’t think you can escape!” 

He bared his fangs and this made the squirrel to panic even more. Using all of his force he was able to release himself from the death grip and jump to the counter. Making a dash for the window though Chan was quicker and grabbed their tail and pulled them back. “Nope!” 

The squirrel squeaked in protest. 

Chan held the pesky rodent upside down in front of his face. Breathing heavily a wicked smile grew onto his face. He chuckled darkly an idea had popped up. Slamming the squirrel onto the counter and held them by their neck. “Since you ate my food might as well eat you right? It’s only fair” A growled rolled off his tongue at the last word. 

The squirrel didn’t say anything pretending to be dead. Though Chan took this to his advantage and began to grab a pan from the rack. He knew the they weren’t dead he could still hear their soft breathing. ‘How foolish’ He thought. This trick could of worked on any other creature that didn’t have good hearing, but Chan wasn’t those species. 

He let out another chuckle before it escalated to a manic laughter. “Well since you’re dead it could hurt to cook you” Moving over to the stove he started up the fire and placed the pan there. “It won’t hurt you right?” 

This was the final straw the squirrel started to squirm underneath Chan’s grip and squeaked loudly for help. “Stop moving no one is gonna save you!”

“Is everything alright here...?”

“Ah! Changbin! Yes everything is alright!” Chan was startled by the other’s sudden presence and turned around, leaning against his elbow on his counter playing it cool. 

“Are you sure?” 

Chan nodded trying his best to hide the squirrel behind his back. But he couldn’t cover up the loud annoying squeaks. 

“What’s behind your back?”

A sudden feeling of dread came over, he fucked up. He can’t really say: Hey mate! I’m gonna cook this squirrel! Want some? Hell no.

So the best thing he got was to dodge all questions. “Umm.. nothing?” He tilted his head in a cute matter, but it didn’t last longer than a minute because the squirrel had bitten his finger harshly and Chan reacted. Removing his hand from behind his back to reveal the squirrel clinging onto his finger. “Son of a bitch!” 

Changbin could only stand there in pure shock. He couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, Chan had a squirrel. Then he heard the sizzling of a pan, slightly turning his head he noticed the stove being turned on with the pan already on it. Gasping he looked at Chan, who was fighting the poor little creature. “Were you gonna cook him?!” 

Both Chan and the squirrel froze and looked at each other. “No..?” 

“Don’t lie to me” His voice became increasingly deeper. 

Letting out a sigh of defeat. “Yes I was going to cook him, but it was because he ate all the food!” 

“So? He’s still a living creature! That gives you no right to eat him!” Beneath his bangs his eyes were beginning to glow a bright red. “You should let him go! And apologize!” 

“What! No-“

“Chan.. do it”

Chan had a feeling this wasn’t going to be easy on him. He really did underestimated this decision on taking Changbin, in fact the string. The string hasn’t been active ever since this morning. Was he doing the right thing? No, he should be asking; what is he suppose to do? His gut on the other hand was immediately telling him to kill Changbin as he felt the demonic tension rise threatening him, but he was better than that. 

Looking down at the squirrel who still was cling on for dear life, he pitched the bridge of his nose. Placing them back onto a surface, the rodent was quick to let go, but he didn’t make a dash for the window like he had expected guess he too wanted an apology. “I’m sorry” 

“For?” 

“I’m sorry for trying to eat you..” He mumbled, he felt silly for saying sorry to such a small creature.

The squirrel meanwhile looked deep in thought before sticking out his paw forward. To be frank, Chan didn’t know how to react to this so he looked back at Changbin for some help, but he was beginning to get impatient so doing a little hand motion telling him to hurry up. “You want me to shake hands with you..?” 

They rolled their eyes in a very human way, this freaked Chan out a bit. ‘Such an interesting rodent’ Though they shoved their paw forward. Chan looked at the paw before doing the handshake and to his word he opened the window. “There you can go now” 

In a flash, the squirrel was gone and out the window. Letting out a sigh of relief he closed the window and went back to the crisis that is the lack of food he has. “What am I gonna do now..” Sliding a face down his face in annoyance. 

“You can always go to the market? Instead of eating live animals ya know” Came Changbin’s voice. He could tell the younger was beginning to gain confidence and this really pissed Chan off.

He let out a strained laugh. “Oh Woojin dear.. what am I gonna do?” 

Closing his eyes he remembers Changbin’s face when they first met. Full of fear, betrayal and yet there was a spark in them. Maybe that’s why he gave in. Most likely it was his desire to protect him? Opening his eyes he looked at Changbin who was staring back at him with a hand resting on his hip. Right now, that Changbin he met became a little shithead.

Forcing a smile he asked. “Okay since we have no food what do you want to eat?” He really did try his best to keep calm, but it was obvious his temper was reaching its limit. 

“Don’t know” 

‘Oh lord give me strength and the sense to not eat this brat’ Rubbing his temples he began to think of other meals they could have, but he had to ask Changbin what demons could eat. 

“Okay then tell me. What could demons eat?” 

“Nothing” 

“What” 

“You heard me demons don’t need to eat”

At this point, Chan was gonna explode and there was nothing stopping him. “Then why the fuck did you make me let that rodent go! That was suppose to be my dinner!” He slammed his fist against the countertop. 

That was when the dark atmosphere came back to Changbin, but this time it was pungent and was quick on making him timid. “I’m sorry..” He looked down.

“Ah- I didn’t mean to say in that tone I’m sorry.” Quickly back tracking, crap he had done it again.

“It’s okay..” He mumbled and hid in the hoodie.

Chan cursed at himself internally he had to make a better effort to make of controlling his outbursts if he wanted Changbin to be more comfortable around him. 

Changbin slowly peeked out of his hoodie and looked at Chan. “So do you really have nothing to eat.?” 

“At the moment? Yea nothing, but its okay later on tonight I’ll head out and get something to eat” He shrugged it off. 

Though Changbin on the other hand looked at him with a worried expression. “Ok..” He truly felt guilty he should’ve been considerate, but he couldn’t let Chan do that to the poor squirrel, it was a living thing. On top of that he felt a weird vibe coming from the squirrel probably was a hybrid which makes this situation worse. Chan was gonna eat a hybrid! Part of him is proud that he stopped him, but half feels pity for Chan not having any food. 

“Oh by the way how do those clothes fit you?” Might as well change the subject right?

“Oh! Ummm pretty big actually” he said as he lifted one arm to show the bagginess of it. 

“Yea.. sorry about that.. I know my frame is pretty big. But you look okay in it” He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

Changbin hummed in response looking down at the ground. 

The atmosphere was back to being cold and it was clearly obvious to Chan that Changbin was scared, he could smell it. Actually ever since the beginning of this mess he was able to smell Changbin’s fear and he understood why. Getting a good look at him you can see how truly frail Changbin is. Despite having the hoodie on and with his hair covering his eyes doesn’t hide the sunken face he has or the exposing collar bone. He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice Changbin staring back at him. 

“Can you not..?” 

“Hm?” He looked up. 

“Can you not stare..?” He moved his hands over to his exposing collarbones and covered them before standing up to leave. 

“Oh right sorry” Standing up as well. “Oh I should you show the guest room huh?” 

“Guest room?”

“Well yea! It’s the least I can do to give you some privacy. So you need a room unless you want to stay with me?” 

A harsh blush danced across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “I’ll like my own room thanks..” 

-

Nighttime has finally fallen and both were in there separate spaces. Changbin was in the guest’s room that Chan had shown him early and it was way nicer from the Chan’s room from the glimpse he caught earlier. The bed was neatly made, a couple of pillows placed at the top along with a few stuff animals. Although it was dark Changbin could tell the walls were painted a nice bright color. 

At the bed he pressed his hand into the mattress and it was soft, but once he laid down it was a whole new experience. It was something he never felt before, the way his body immediately relaxes at the touch and how the blankets weren’t cold at all. Like someone had preheated them which he didn’t question for one bit, in fact he was thankful. He let out a few purrs of joy before grabbing one of the pillows and burying his face into it. As soon as he did it a certain scent rises. It was Chan’s scent just like before with its odd sweetness.

Unlike before where he questioned it’s mysterious origin this time it soothed him. The scent was enough for to yearn for Chan, he missed him enough though he was terrified of him. Especially what happened early, he still couldn’t believe he stood up for himself. The scene kept replaying in his head and Chan didn’t do anything as well he just accepted. 

A wolf in sheep’s clothing he always thought, but maybe there’s a small chance of hope. Changbin didn’t understand what was happening to him, why was he feeling this way? Maybe it was his demonic intentions were finally claiming him.

Well whatever it was he doesn’t want this moment to end. 

With sleep heavy on his eyelids, Changbin for the first time in his existence goes to sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Had to reread this so many times cause I left a lot of details out. But here it is! 
> 
> If you enjoy this please leave kudos or comments! See ya ✌️


	4. Update

Hey sorry that this isn’t a chapter. Just wanted to make a update to say that school will be starting shortly for me. Meaning my ass won’t have time to work on this story, but that don’t mean I’m giving up on it! I’m too stubborn for that. 

So yeah, just a quick update to let y’all know also to say as well the next chapter will be a double post or a long chapter. I’m sorry once again this ain’t a chapter. 

Stay safe ✌️ I’ll be back soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll put my Twitter @ here if y’all want to follow because I do post fanart and my dms are open so you’re free to talk with me :) Bye bye 
> 
> @Kistun_jin


	5. Update

Till further notice this story will be under construction and change of plot will be changed especially around Chan and Woojin. 

Thank you please respect this decision as I no longer support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone confused plz dm me on insta or Twitter
> 
> @Kistun_jin (both platforms)


End file.
